Diccionario muggle
by Zelshamada
Summary: Ron hojea un diccionario totalmente muggle, y, con cada descripción, imagina cosas bastante curiosas [Humor] --TERMINADA--
1. Primera parte

**Harry Potter**

_"Diccionario muggle"_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

Bueno, lo de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter es mío, sino, créanme que el que murió en el quinto libro, estaría vivo, y hubiera más Slash que otra cosa! ñ_nUU... Je. No hago esto con fines de lucro.. Bla bla blah!

 Aunque suene increíble, éste fic no contiene Slash... o.óU sólo tratar de hacer reír, aunque, lo dudo.. ^^U

La imaginaciones de Ron están en _cursivas._ Ojalá se vean! ^^U

 Ahí los dejo.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Una persona aburrida, tratará de buscar algo para centrar su atención. A veces, no escoge la mejor de la opciones, y termina _aterrando_ a sus hermanitos, mascotas, y demás seres de la misma raza. Otros, por el contrario, hacen cosas ingeniosas, que serán un bien para la humanidad.

 Sin embargo, hay veces que las ideas simplemente no fluyen en la cabeza, lo que da como resultado que el aburrimiento agudice. Tal y como le pasaba a Ronald Weasley.

 El _Gryffindor_ se encontraba en la sala común de su casa, observando el paisaje por la ventana. Bueno, en realidad observaba el paisaje diluido por las gotas de lluvia; al principio le pareció agradable, pero ahora, bastante desesperante al no encontrar que hacer.

Su pensamiento se dirigió por enésima vez a sus dos mejores amigos. Harry Potter se encontraba en ése momento en el campo de _quidditch_, ¡Pobre Harry! Seguramente se encontraría calado hasta los huesos, y titilando de frío. Ron sonrió de medio lado al imaginarlo temblando sobre su Saeta de Fuego, pero con una gran sonrisa, por estar en las alturas.

 Podría acompañarlo, pero la idea de mojarse, y luego ganar una pulmonía no le llamaba mucho la atención.

 Por otro lado, estaba Hermione Granger. Ella estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando para quien sabe cual examen; tal vez, podría ir pasa allá, y empezar a hacer la tarea de Pociones...

Ehrm... Bueno, mejor no. ¡Quería hacer algo divertido, no dormirse! Además, ¡era viernes! Ya tendría _toooodoooo_ un largo fin de semana para hacer la dichosa tarea, a la cual, Snape a penas se tomaría la molestia de leer, y le pondría un 5, como era frecuente.

 Por lo tanto, no le quedaba más remedio de quedarse sentado en el sofá, mientras que se desesperaba por ver la lluvia azotar la ventana..... Y porque no tenía nada que hacer.

 Quitó los ojos del marco decepcionado: Su _«poder mental»_ no había funcionado para parar la lluvia. ¡Rayos!

 En su desespero, su vista recorrió toda la sala común, y descubrió que, no muy lejos de él, había un **gordo** libro de carátula blanca. Sonrió al notar que era de Seamus Finnigan, un chico de cabello arenoso, que en ese momento se encontraba cumpliendo un castigo de la profesora de Transformaciones, junto con Dean Thomas.

 ¡Bien! Siempre podría hojear el libro al menos.

 Inmediatamente después de tratar de alzarlo, que el libro era _realmente_ pesado. ¡Oh, Dios! Tal vez serviría para matar el aburrimiento: Se golpearía varias veces con él en la cabeza, hasta quedar inconsciente.

Sin embargo, el título de éste llamó su atención: __

_«Diccionario Larousse»_

_¿Larousse?_  ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! No tardó en darse cuenta, de que era un diccionario netamente _muggle_, cosa que lo hizo sonreír para sus adentros: _"Seamus es mitad muggle, se ve que no le gusta complicarse la vida con otras materias"_

Curioso, abrió el libro en una página al azar, y leyó la primera palabra que vio escrita.

_«**Avión:** Aparato de navegación aérea más pesado que el aire, provisto de alas, y un motor a hélice o a reacción.»_

 Justo debajo de la descripción, se encontraba la foto de dicho transporte.

 Los ojos de Ron se abrieron un tanto. ¡Vaya! ¿Aquello era un a... a...? ¿Cómo era? ¡A sí! ¿Aquello era un avión?

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi padre... ¡Los _muggles_ se las ingenias de unas maneras...!- murmuró en voz alta, aún analizando el dibujo.

 No pudo dejar de imaginarse ciertas cosas.

...

_Y ahí estaba él, montado en ése método para transportarse en el aire, de invención _muggle._ ¡Aah..! Se sentía tan bien cuando el aire golpeaba su rostro._

_¡Aquello era parecidísimo a una escoba!_

_Ahí estaba él, Ron, **sentado sobre** un avión. Je ¡Como todo un muggle!_

_Le incomodaba un poco las alas a los costados; tal vez, los aviones venían en medidas para quien lo montara._

_Sonreía. Y por un segundo, sus manos estuvieron tentadas a dejar de agarrar, lo que él suponía, que era la especie de mango. Él no sabía que para un humano común, o un mago mitad muggle, estaba tomando la trompa. Además, que no se montaba el avión al estilo 'Gulliver', sino que se entraba en él, al ser un aparato realmente grande._

_Aún así, ésta es su imaginación, y Ron aún no ha visto ningún avión._

_Quiso gritar -¡Yahoo!- durante una subida, pero, luego de un momento, se decidió que mejor no._

_... Mejor gritar -¡Auxilio!- porque estaba cayendo en picada, y no sabía detener ésa cosa. _

_ Definitivamente, no era tan parecido a una escoba como lo había supuesto en un principio. Y lo peor **¡no sabía como detenerla!**_

_-¡SOS! - Gritó mientras que el viento le despeinaba, y marcaba que su vuelvo había terminado- ¡Maldito aparato muggleeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!!!!_

**_¡KRACH!_**

 Abrió lo ojos, para luego encogerse un poco en su asiento: Nunca montaría ningún avión _muggle_. ¡Jamás!

... Ni siquiera en su imaginación...

Con aún curiosidad, volvió a escoger cualquier página de aquel diccionario, y leyó:

_«**Ordenador:** Máquina automática para el tratamiento de la información que obedece a programas formados por sucesiones de operaciones aritméticas y lógicas. También se le llama: Computador o computadora»_

 Ésta vez, el dibujo se parecía a una caja negra, muy parecida, a una que había visto en casa de los Dursley. Harry le había dicho que aquello era un tevidisor... eh... no, un teliblivor... un lete.. ehrm.. ¡Bueno! No importa.

-¿Es lógico, y tiene cosas numéricas? Mm...- Sonrió- ¿"Máquina automática para el tratamiento de la información"...?

Por alguna razón, aquella descripción se le parecía tanto a alguien...

_Harry y él, estaban sentado al frente de la caja negra, que se le llamaba 'ordenador' (o cormu... No.. ¡Compurta..!... Eo.. ¡Sólo 'ordenador'!) haciendo, un trabajo de pociones._

_-¿Cuánto de uña de dragón crees que necesite?- Le preguntó el chico Potter._

_-No sé.- Le respondió el pelirrojo con sinceridad- Pongámosle hasta que se vuelva verde, como dice el libro._

_ En ése momento, la máquina cobró vida, apareciendo en la pantalla una imagen; extrañamente, la figura era idéntica a Hermione._

_-¡Oh, Ron! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Sería una gran irresponsabilidad. ¡No sólo tú te pones en riesgo, sino también los demás, porque no sabes como reaccionará!_

_...De acuerdo, aquella figura **era** Hermione._

_-Pero,- Empezó Harry- No sabemos cuento de..._

_-¡Oh, por favor! Todo el mundo sabe que si tienes 4 mililitros de ácido de manzana, que están previamente mezclado con saliva de centauro (la cual está a un 66% de pureza), ¡Le tienes que agregar 52 miligramos de uña de dragón! Es simple y lógico._

_-¿Ehrm... en serio?- El de lentes observaba claramente confundido a la castaña._

_-¡Así es! Simplemente debes seguir la técnica._

_-Bueno... Harry, debemos agregar 52 miligramos de uña de dragón- Ron sonrió._

_-¡Oh! Pero, ¿Están seguros de que lo mezclaron bien con la saliva? Y también, debieron echarle algo de aceite de babosa. Además, ése caldo es muy pequeño: no les permitiré que hagan nada ahí. ¡Deben seguir las normas que están establecidas!_

_-Pero,...- Empezó el de cabello azabache- Ya lo hicimos, además, nosotros sólo queremos..._

_-¡Para nada!- Siguió la Hermione que estaba dentro del ordenador- No me importa lo que ustedes quieran hacer, ¡Pero deben hacerlo bien! Porque, como es lógico, deben seguir las instrucciones. No se puede caminar y luego gatear. Es de lógica. Tienen que seguir el procedimiento lógico, que lógicamente está ligado a la lógica, para que salga bien. ¿Lógico, no?_

_Para ése paso, Ron estaba buscando desesperadamente una forma de callarla._

_-¿Harry?- Preguntó con ojos de borrego a medio morir, mientras que oía que Hermione decía, en sólo una oración, 5 veces la palabra 'lógica'._

_El chico de lentes se acercó con paso decidido, y apretó un botón que estaba justo debajo de la pantalla._

_-Es cuestión de apagarla cuando se ponga así... Creo, que tiene que ver con demasiada lógica..._

...

Volvió a abrir los ojos. 

¡Rayos! Ya podía imaginarse a los pobres muggles tratando de tirar por la ventana el ordenador.

-Aunque, tal vez sea que no la supe usar...- Meditó en voz alta.

¡Bueno! ¿Qué más da? Al menos, estaba seguro, de que Hermione no diría tantas veces una misma palabra.

 Suspiró, volviendo abrir el grueso libro en otra página.

 Inmediatamente, un dibujo llamó su atención: Parecían tres cajas pegadas a los lados, pero, la del centro, más grande que las demás. También, en las cajas de los costados, estaban dos grandes agujeros.

-¿Y esto qué es?- Sin dudar, leyó la respuesta.

_«**Radio:** Apócope de radioemisora. Aparato que transmite, gracias a las ondas de sonido.»_

¿Eso era, un 'radio'?

-¿Cómo una caja de sonidos?.. Mmuh...- Sin querer cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar algo.

_Era turno de pensar en Draco Malfoy._

_ El Slytherin, estaba situado justo al frente de las tres cajas pegadas, con una cara de arrogancia, bastante vista en él._

_-Di: 'Draco Malfoy es el mejor'- Sonrió de medio lado._

_El equipo de sonido, (al ser eso: un equipo por muchos sonidos adentro, y una que otra frase), dejó salir un sonido grosero hecho con la lengua, y el semblante del platino, mostró un aire de gran antipatía e incomprensión._

_-¡Que digas que soy el mejor!_

_-Soy el mejor.- Respondió una voz que sonaba a robótica, claro, que Ron no sabía que se le llamaba así._

_-¡No, tú no! ¡Yo!- Draco se señaló a sí mismo._

_-¡Tururururu!- Le salió el radio._

_-¡Óyeme porquería! ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! - Sonrió tratando de recuperar su carácter- Ambos sabemos que soy el mejor de todo el mundo._

_-¡Ron Weasley es el mejor!- El radio volvió a hablar._

_-¡Estás averiado! ¡Ése tonto pobretón **jamás** podrá ser mejor que yo!... Incluso, dudo que llegue a ser mejor que..._

_En ése instante, el equipo de sonido, dejó salir una frase tan mal sonante y grosera, que al propio Draco le desencajó la quijada._

_-Ma... Maldita porquería..._

¡Que lástima! Hasta ahí la había dado la imaginación.

-Que divertido... El radio este, me cae bien...- Sonrió.

 Tal vez luego, se las ingeniaría para comprar un aparato como ese. Aunque él sabía que no contaba con mucho capital... Uhm.. ¡Mejor lo construía! Podría pedirle ayuda a Harry, y harían un excelente radio.

... Que luego se lo regalaría a Malfoy.

-Sigamos con esto.- Sonrió un poco más familiarizado, mientras que volvía a abrir el diccionario en una página arbitraria.

_«**Manguera:** Pedazo de lona alquitranada, en forma de manga, que sirve para sacar el agua de las embarcaciones. También, sirve para regar el agua en el jardín, gracias a su cómoda forma.»_

-¿Lona alquitranada...? ¿Forma de manga?- El pelirrojo observó las mangas de la túnica del colegio.- ¿Y sirve para regar el agua en el jardín....?

...

_Una camisa, dos camisas, tres camisas, cuatro camisas, cinco camisas, seis camisas, y unas cuentas más, estaban atadas por las mangas entre ellas._

_ Al frente de la primera, se encontraba Fred Weasley luciendo una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Acuatik!- Hizo un movimiento con la varita, y de todas las camisas amarradas empezó a brotar agua._

_ Su sonrisa se amplió:_

_-Tal vez McGonagall nos dé puntos extras por regar el césped de Hogwarts._

_Pero, de la nada, las camisas empezaron a moverse de una rara forma, que alertó el pelirrojo._

_Parecía.... Parecía el baile de una serpiente._

_-¿Qué le pasará a esto?- Se preguntó, mientras que tomaba la maga de la primera camisa- Woa... ¡Aaahh!!_

_ La *manguera*, empezó a moverse con tanta presión, gracias al agua, que Fred estuvo a punto de salir volando, pero se sostuvo fuertemente._

_Del otro lado del campo, apareció Percy, sosteniendo en su mano derecha, lo que parecía ser una **verdadera** serpiente, que ésta, era de un color azul-translúcido._

_-¡Ya verán!- Gritó el tercer Weasley- ¡Esto es una verdadera maguera!_

_ Dicho esto, tomó a la serpiente, cual si fuera un arma de fuego. Su mano izquierda, se posaba tomando el pedazo de piel que venía después de la boca, y su mano derecha, doblaba un poco el animal._

_ De repente, estiró su mano derecha, y la serpiente quedó totalmente estirada, cosa que semejaba un tanto, la flecha de un arco (pero sin arco), y cuando la soltó, un potente chorro de agua salió de ella._

_-¡¡¿Percy?!!- Le dijo Fred empapado, aún batiéndose por los aires, con la manguera de camisas._

_-¡Espera Fred..!- Titubeó- ¿O George?...-Carraspeó- ¡No importa! ¡Yo te salvaré!_

_ Acto seguido, empezó a lanzar chorros de agua a diestra y siniestra; hasta que al fin, logró bajar al gemelo, cortando la magia del agua._

_... Claro, que con el agua parara repentinamente, Fred se ganó un buen golpe en la frente._

...

-¡Juju!- Rió Ron sin querer- No quiero regar el césped... De ahora en adelante lo hará Fred. ¡Estos muggles si que se complican la existencia!

Casi por mecánica, volvió a abrir el libro en cualquier hoja.

-Veamos... ¡Éste suena interesante!

_«**Lápiz:** Barrita de grafito, encerrada en un cilindro o prisma, generalmente de madera, que sirve para escribir o dibujar. Se acostumbra que en la parte superior, tenga una goma de borrar.»_

-¡Vaya!- Dijo el pelirrojo- ¡Ésa no me la sabía! ¿Los muggles no escriben con plumas, como la gente normal? ¡Increíble!

... Era una barrita... Tenía que ser delgada. Je, como Harry... él era muy delgado [Se negaba rotundamente a pesar en su propio estado físico].

....

_-Un poco más a la derecha, Harry.- Le indicó el pelirrojo, mientras que se atragantaba con el pan._

_Un extraño objeto, (Que créanlo o no, tenía un **gran** parecido con un lápiz, sólo que en tamaño gigante), se movió a donde le indicaron._

_-¿Así está bien, Ron?- Le preguntó la voz de Potter, venida desde el centro de dicho objeto._

_-Uhm... Síp. Ahora, traza una línea hacia el frente.- Le dijo mientras que volvía a comer pan._

_El lápiz se volvió a mover al frente; sólo que la línea no salió recta._

_-Tendrás que borrar, Harry...- Le dijo mientras cerraba un ojo, para encontrarle sentido al dibujo que trataba de hacer por el método muggle._

_-¡¡¿Qué?!!- Gritó Harry que se encontraba **dentro** de la madera del lápiz- ¿Cómo me paro de cabeza?_

_-No sé... Pensé que sabías._

_-Me gustan más las plumas. Éste método muggle es muy complicado.- Harry hizo un movimiento tratando de ponerse de cabeza para borrar- ¿Me ayudas? Además, es tan caliente y pequeño aquí adentro._

-¡Miren!- Exclamó una voz fuera de su imaginación- ¡Dejó de llover!

 Inmediatamente volteó la cabeza para cerciorarse de lo escuchado.

-¡Sí!- Dijo mientras que se levantaba- Esperaré a Harry en la biblioteca...

 Giró su cabeza, hasta volver a dar con el diccionario.

-Y mientras le hago compañía a Hermione, sigo leyendo esto- Suspiró con cansancio-  A estos _muggles_ les encanta complicarse la vida.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin de la Primera parte.**

Notas: 

 Bueno... No me pregunten: yo tampoco sé. Me acuerdo que se me ocurrió, porque estaba en las mismas que Ron (muy aburrida), y para distraerme tomé el diccionario, (Larousse, por cierto), y me empecé a imaginar que pensarían los magos... ^^U Y esto salió.

 Falta una segunda parte, porque, iba a quedar muy largo. ¿Qué le pareció lo que se imaginó? ¿Mucha imaginación? X__x Yo diría que **demasiada**. ¡Pero bueno!

 En el próximo saldrán: George, Ginny, Nerville, Sirius, Remus, y Draco...  ^^U Y claro, Ron!

Bueno.. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. ^^

Mi e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	2. Última parte

**Harry Potter**

_"Diccionario muggle"_

Última parte.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Ya saben: Los personajes no son míos... ^^U Disfruten...

**[~~~~~~~]**

_«**Refresco:** Bebida fría o atemperada, sin alcohol, que se toma para quitar la sed. Tienen distintos colores, y sabores.»_

Ron abrió un poco más los ojos al leer la definición de dicha bebida. 

-Ha de ser "refrescante"- Sonrió un poco.

A pesar de estar caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, no pudo dejar de imaginar...

_El calor no se hacía del rogar aquel día de julio. Parecía que el Sol estaba de **muy** mal humor, y descargaba sus frustraciones, achicharrando poco a poco a la gente de la tierra. _

_¡Pobres! Nadie tenía nada para refrescarse... salvo Ron, por supuesto._

_Él se encontraba en el patio de su casa, desafiando al ambiente. En su mano derecha, sostenía un vaso de mediano tamaño que contenía lo que, según, era el *refresco*. El color azul claro de la bebida le llamaba mucho la atención._

_-¡¡Por la Patria!!- Dijo mientras alzaba el vaso, y luego lo posaba en sus labios._

_¡No podía creer aquello! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTO era estar VERDADERAMENTE refrescado!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Nada más el líquido tocó su lengua, el aire empezó a soplar hacia él, haciendo mover salvajemente su ropa y sus cabellos rojos. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como una ola de agua lo bañaba._

_El calor se había ido... Al igual que la última gota de su refresco._

_-Vaya...- Musitó casi sin voz- Definitivamente el refresco sabor a cielo es mi favorito...._

-¡Fíjate por donde vas, pobretón!- Le gritaron justo después de sentir un empujón- No me quiero contagiar con tus gérmenes...

Aunque ya sabía perfectamente quien era, Ron levantó la vista, y reconoció a Draco Malfoy al frente de él.

 Y sonrió recordando algo.

-Un radio...- Le dijo con voz calmada- ¡Un radio sólo para ti, Malfoy!- Dicho esto, siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, sabiendo que el semblante del Slytherin estaba confundido.

Decidió que lo mejor era no seguir leyendo significados de las cosas muggles, hasta llegar a la biblioteca. La espera no duró mucho.

 Cuando puso un pié en el salón de los libros, divisó a Hermione: La chica estaba en la mesa del fondo, atrás de un ligera colina de libros.

-¡Hola!- Le saludó cuando llego, y se sentó al frente de ella.

-¿Qué lees, Ron?- Le preguntó subiendo la vista, al notar que el pelirrojo traía un pesado libro con él.

-Nah...- Dejó escapar mientras que abría el diccionario en una página arbitraria- Pero, quiero un refresco.

-¿Perdona?- La chica, volvía a tener la vista puesta en su trabajo.

-Nada, nada- Le respondió, empezando a leer.

_«**Patineta:** Juguete compuesto de una plancha montada sobre 2 ó 3 pares de ruedas, haciendo que se pueda movilizar a gran velocidad.»_

-¿Una plancha?- Susurró por lo bajo, pero, fue lo suficientemente alto, como para que Granger lo oyera.

-¿No sabes qué es una plancha?

-Ehr... Bueno...-

-¡Mira!- Sacó un libro delgado de la pila que tenía enfrente de ella.- Esto es una plancha- A continuación, buscó una página en particular, y luego, mostró a el pelirrojo una ilustración.

¡Con que aquello era una plancha!

-Se usa para alisar la ropa de los no magos, Ron.- Le explicó ella- Deberías tomar estudios muggles... ¡Es una materia muy interesante!

-No gracias, Hermy...- De nuevo, bajó la mirada al diccionario.

Hermione le dijo algo más, pero el jamás podría precisar que fue; ya había comenzado a imaginar.

_George Weasley a veces, parecía no tenerle miedo a nada; y en esta ocasión parecía muy orgullo de sí mismo._

_ Estaba montado sobre una **plancha** muggle. Era algo incómodo, puesto que tenía 4 botones en donde iban los pies. Además, la especie de manubrio que poseía el aparato de movimiento (Según Ron), estaba de lado, por lo tanto, tenía que agarrase de él con los brazos alrededor._

_Nuevamente, la mente del pelirrojo se desviaba mucho de la realidad, ¡es decir! Una plancha no tenía aquel tamaño, ni poseía 3 pares de ruedas, y remotamente serviría para que algún humano se montase en ella... _

_ Realmente la imaginación hace muchísimas cosas._

_George puso un pié en el suelo, y se impulsó hacia el frente, rodando unos cuantos metros. Luego de algunos minutos así, Bill (quien estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo chequeando como estaba la *patineta*), le dio su visto bueno._

_El gemelo, se colocó en la cima de una montaña naranja, que estaba hecha de nada más y nada menos, que de ropa arrugada de dicho color. Su misión, era plancharla mientras patinaba._

_-¿Listo, George?- Preguntó Bill solemne._

_-¡Claro!- Le respondió sonriendo._

_-¡¡Ahora!!- El mayor Weasley, dio la señal para que su hermano se deslizara por la montaña antes dicha._

_-¡¡Hayo.... silver!!!- Gritó sin estar muy seguro de lo que significaba._

_Y ahí tenemos a George Weasley planchando ropa... ¡Es decir! Patinando, en una plancha...._

_... Al estilo muggle..._

_La *patineta* había alcanzado una gran velocidad, tal y como decía el diccionario que podía alcanzar. George se sentía casi volando, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras que seguía planchando ropa/patinando._

_-¡¡Wow!!- Gritó cuando la *patineta* dejó de moverse bruscamente, y lo lanzó hacia delante._

_-¡Ay!- Bill sonrió con algo de culpabilidad- Se me olvidó decirte que la patineta se usa con electricidad... Y pues, una vez descargada, ya no rueda._

_-Maldito invento muggle- Se oyó apagadamente, desde una torre de camisas arrugadas._

-Jeje...- Rió Ron después de imaginar- Creo que me gusta golpear a Fred y a George... ¡Bueno! Después de las bromas con las arañas...

 Hermione volvió a subir la vista, y lo observó por unos minutos. Ron bajó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Veamos....- Suspiró al sentir que su amiga, volvía al trabajo.

_«**Refrigerador:** Acción de refrigerar. Donde se mantienen los alimentos a una buena temperatura»_

¿Alimentos? ¡¿Los muggles guardaban la comida en un aparato?! ¿Cómo rayos le hacían?

 Justo abajo, un dibujo mostraba lo que era el refrigerador: Parecía una **gran** caja blanca, con dos puertas en el medio.

-Interesante...

_Ginny se encontraba delante del refrigerador, con sus ojos azules realmente abiertos. Gracias a los ruidos que salían de su estómago, podríamos decir, sin lugar a dudas, que la chica Weasley tenía hambre._

_-Quiero... eh...- Pensó un momento- ¡Quiero un sándwich de queso!_

_Sin ninguna objeción, las puertas del refrigerador se abrieron, y dejaron ver ahí el pedido. La pelirroja lo tomó con las manos algo temblorosas._

_ Luego de tragar el primer pedazo, se dio cuenta de que estaba exquisito._

_-Bueno... Supongo que... ¡Puedo pedir lo que sea! Aquí se guardan los alimentos- El refrigerador cerró sus puertas, esperando una nueva orden- ¡Está bien! Quiero un helado de chocolate, cerezas, galletas, leche, jamón, pavo, caramelos, nieve de limón, otro sándwich, salchichas, tocino..._

_Molly y Arthur habían llegado a la casa, un poco más temprano de lo normal; y se dieron una sorpresa, al encontrar a su hija menor acostada en el suelo, rodeada de alimentos, y con una cara de gran felicidad._

_-Mami...- A penas susurró Ginny- ... Me duele el estómago *HIP*..._

-¡Ay, Ginny que glotona!- Le dijo Ron a la hermanita de su imaginación, casi con reproche.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué demonios estás leyendo?- Hermione descansó su elegante pluma, sobre el libro.

-Nada... ¡Sigue con tu trabajo!

 La morena hizo lo mandado, aún así, no obedeció por la orden como tal, sino porque le faltaba muy poco para terminar, y a fin de cuentas, ya se enteraría que leía.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

 Ya casi por inercia, abrió el diccionario, en cualquier página; y leyó:

_«**Perra-harina:** Marca de alimento especial para caninos»_

-... Caninos...- Repitió inconscientemente.

_En el fondo verde que era la pared, se podía divisar que en el suelo descansaba un plato especial para perros (A decir verdad, se asemejaba **bastante**); también, podía distinguirse que estaba lleno de algún alimento morado... Según Ron, aquello era la *Perra-harina*. _

_Hocicos (Sí, Padfoot) se paseaba alegremente por ahí, y pasó de largo el alimento. Luego de 5 pasos, se detuvo, y se devolvió por el mismo camino olfateando. _

_Llegó a su comida._

_Ladró con algo de felicidad, justo antes de mirar a los lados, ¡Bueno! Al menos sabía que aquella comida no tenía dueño._

_ Preparó su lengua, y luego, la pasó por en cima de la Perra-harina, con una lentitud casi desesperante, como si fuese un experto en lamer cosas._

_ Se levantó del suelo saboreando aquella comida morada, y luego, dejó escapar un sonido de asco, que al parecer, venía de su parte humana. Arrugó su cara perruna, y luego hizo el gesto de querer escupir._

_"Wuakala" Pensó el animago "Sabe feo..."_

_De la nada, un lobo salió por el otro lado. Aquel animal, era realmente bello y elegante... Hecho a la imagen y semejanza del licántropo transformado que Ron había visto en el tercer año._

_ Señoras y señores, con ustedes:... ¡Moony!_

_El lobo, al igual que Hocicos, pasó por alto al principio la comida, para luego regresarse atraído por ella. _

_Sirius al darse cuenta que su amigo la iba a probar, se interpuso. ¡No podía dejar que Remus probase aquello! ¡¡Sabía horriblemente mal!!_

_Le miró a los ojos con una cara que decía "Sé que no te va a gustar"._

_Luego de un leve forcejeo por ambas partes, a Hocicos no le quedó más remedio que quitarse del camino del lobo: Sabía que lo mejor era no hacer tanta pelea, y si no le gustaba... ¡Bueno! Al menos había cumplido con impedir que lo probara._

_Moony se acercó sin vacilación alguna al plato, y luego, (asemejando la misma practica que Sirius), lamió la Perra-harina lentamente._

_ Luego de unos segundos, sus ojos dorados se hicieron más pequeños, mientras que su instinto le decía que saliera corriendo a buscar agua._

_ Hocicos lo miraba en la distancia, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa (bueno, lo que equivaldría a una sonrisa de perro), que decía: "Te lo dije, Moony.. ¡Te lo dije!"_

 El semblante de Ron se arrugó un poco al pensar en el sabor de la Perra-harina.

-Tal vez deba servir sólo para perros.- Dijo lo suficientemente bajo, como para pretender que no dijo nada, si Hermione le llegaba a escuchar.

 Nuevamente, con arbitrariedad, abrió una página del grueso libro.

_«**Football:** Juego entre dos equipos de once jugadores cada uno, cuya finalidad es hacer entrar un balón por una portería conforme a reglas determinadas, de las que la más característica es que, el balón, no puede ser tocado con las manos ni con los brazos_.»

Los dibujos mostraban el campo de juego, y a un equipo con uniforme. 

Aquello emocionó un poco a Ron. ¡Al fin! Deporte... ¡Así que los muggles también se distraían jugando, y no sólo con cosas que les atrofiara el cerebro. ¡¡Increíble!!

Él había escuchado muchísimas veces ésa palabra, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de buscarla; y ahora... No podía hacer más que imaginar.

_Diez amigos estaban a su lado, vestidos de rojos: Harry, Seamus, Dean, Nerville, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius y Remus; contándolo a él eran 11._

_Al frente, se encontraba el equipo rival, vestidos de verde: Malfoy, Zabini, Not, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Flint, y otras chicas que él, en realidad, no conocía._

_ Bueno, el libro no especificaba que todos los jugadores debían ser del mismo sexo ¿no?... Además, Ron no veía problema alguno con jugar con chicas._

_La Señora Hooch llegó al centro, extrañamente, vestida **exactamente** como un árbitro. (Pantalón negro, y camisa de rayas)_

_-Quiero un juego limpio- Les dijo observándolos a todos- Ya saben, la única regla es no tocar el balón, con las manos.- A continuación sonó su silbato._

_¡¡Que comience el juego!!_

_Lupin tomó el balón con los codos, (Nadie dijo que no se podía...), y se lo pasó a Black, éste lo sostuvo con el hombro y la cabeza, mientras que corría hacia la portería, que Goyle defendía._

_ Pero Snape llegó al ataque. Con una patada, muy delicada en realidad, le quitó el balón, que cayó al piso, y Parkinson, tuvo la amabilidad de patearlo._

_La pelota, pasó por encima de algunas cabezas, pero, antes de que llegara al suelo, Potter le dio un cabezazo, y la mandó hasta el lado derecho de Granger. _

_ Ella, a su vez, sacó de la nada, unas paletas, y así, tomó el balón con ellas, y empezó, por cuenta nueva, a correr hacia la portería._

_Pero, nadie contaba con Not, que de la nada, salió, y le arrebató  la pelota a la chica, pero, el joven, se ganó un golpe en el brazo de uno de los gemelos Weasley [Ron no podía identificar cual de los dos]._

_Mas Snape, volvió a tomar la delantera, (alertando un poco más a Black y a Lupin), sacó de su uniforme un chupón de baño (La gran incógnita es como Ron sabía que era eso), que succionó la pelota, y así la pudo llevar a la portería que Ginny porteaba con una mirada fiera._

_Finnigan llegó en ese momento, demostrando que era un Gryffindor, le arrebató de las manos el chupón de baño, con pelota y todo. Flint le dio una patada, que lo hizo caer, y dejar suelto el chupón, que mágicamente, llegó a las manos de Longbottom._

_ Él sintió todas las miradas sobre sí, y cerró los ojos mientras que apresuraba el paso a la portería más próxima._

_-¡¡Esa no, Nerville!!- Le gritó Lupin alertándolo- ¡¡La otra!!_

_Entonces, dio media vuelta... Y Crabbe lo noqueó._

_-Uy...- Dijo la Weasley._

_Crabbe tomó el chupón de baño, y con gran impulso, sacó el balón, que se fue rodando por el campo; llegando a los pies de Fred._

_ Él miró a su gemelo, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Mientras avanzaban, se pasaban el balón mutuamente, abriéndose paso a la portería, ... Por poco lo logran, si no fuera porque Goyle tapo con su gran barriga el arco._

_ Zabini volvió a tener para sí el balón, pero Potter se lo arrebató pasando a su lado rápidamente. Not se lanzó hacia él, pero, no consiguió quitárselo, gracias a una zancadilla dada por Black. Potter seguía corriendo, hasta que Parkinson aprovechó un momento, y le quitó el balón, pasándoselo a Flint._

_ Éste, no desperdició ningún segundo, y lo lanzó directamente a la portería, pero Ginny se lanzó a él, deteniéndolo con el trasero._

_-Maldita sea que no se pueden usar las manos- Se quejó la portera del equipo rojo._

_Thomas tomó la delantera, y el balón fue de él, luego de avanzar un poco en el campo, se vio rodeado por Not, Zanibi y Crabbe; para no quedar como el pobre de Nerville, le pasó el balón a Granger, ella se lo pasó a Potter, pero Parkinson lo interceptó, y se lo quiso pasar a Snape, pero éste estaba muy ocupado reteniendo a Lupin y Black, por lo tanto, se lo pasó a Malfoy._

_El rubio dejó caer sobre la pelota una maya, y así pudo tomarla, y cargarla. Ron Weasley se acercó a él corriendo codo con codo. Gracias a un pequeño descuido de Malfoy, le puso extraer la pelota de la maya._

_ Y así, llevando la pelota con los pies, empezó a correr para la portería del equipo verde._

_ Sentía a Malfoy halándole la camisa, pero, aquello no le importó: Él tenía el balón, y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Zabini le metió el pié, para hacer que se cayera, pero Weasley, le pasó el balón a Potter._

_ Mientras que Ron corría, Potter se decidía que hacer con la pelota, ya para cuando miró a su alrededor estaba rodeado; de nuevo el balón pasó a las manos del sexto Weasley._

_Y seguía corriendo._

_Prácticamente, sentía la respiración de Malfoy sobre su nuca. Ron suponía que era como el Quidditch: el primero en meter la pelota en la portería ganaba. Y perder no estaba en sus planes._

_ De repente, Malfoy le dio un tirón de cabellos, pero, Longbottom hizo que el pelirrojo no perdiera el balón. _

_ Se alegró al darse cuenta que Goyle estaba distraido, ya que Black, Lupin y los Gemelos, le enseñaban lo que parecía un Snape disfrazado de pastelito, (la simple visión de la comida, hacía que el gigante perdiera cualquier otro interés)_

**_-¡¡¡¡¡¡GOYLE!!!!!!!_**_- Le gritó Malfoy, pero aquello no fue suficiente. Se preparó para patear la pelota, y así lo hizo._

_Faltaban a penas poco centímetros para entrar en la portería, y todos se mordían las uñas. Entonces..._

-¡Ahí viene Harry!- Le interrumpió Herminone.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!- Gritó Ron frustrado- ¡¡¡ERA UN JUEGO IMPECABLE!!!!

 Una mirada de la señorita Prince, le dijo que lo mejor era salir rápidamente de la liblioteca.

-¡Cállate, Ron!- Hermione lo haló para salir del salón de los libros.

-Es que... ¡Sinf! Le iba a ganar.... ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!

El diccionario muggle, quedó olvidado en la mesa de la biblioteca.

 Unos cuantos minutos después, Draco Malfoy pasaba por ahí, y, por alguna razón, le llamó la atención el título del libro que alguien había dejado olvidado en la mesa.

 Ignoró olímpicamente el _«Seamus Finnigan»_ en él escrito, y lo abrió.

-Que estupidez... Un diccionario muggle.- Se dijo, mientras que sus ojos, sin querer, se posaban en una palabra.

_«**Teléfono:** Aparato que sirve para comunicarse a grandes distancias, por medio del sonido»_

 Sin querer cerró los ojos. Y empezó a imaginar...

**[~~~~~~~]**

**¡¡FINIQUITEN!!**

Notas:

Uuf!! ^^ Se terminó ésta historia. XDD Se acabó la tortura... ^^U Gracias por aguantarla. Sé que el capítulo salió largo [xD Vieron? Se los dije!] n_nU y no quedó tan bueno como el anterior, pero... @@U Hoy ha sido un día agitado, y al menos, creo que salió *pasable*.

Mis favorita, sin duda alguna, fue la de el football! xDD Me encanta el deporte [Arriba la Vino tinto!!], y pues.. ñ__nU Eso salió. ¿Y la de ustedes?

^^ Contestaré R/Rs!

**Leila Diggory ;: **Nihao! ^^ Gracias por leer! @@U oh! Sí! Sé de que comiquita me hablas.. =P Yo la veía. U.uU Sí,... Ron también tiene muchísima imaginación.. @@U Debería ir al loquero. XDD Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco sé como se me ocurrió... ^^UU. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

**Agus y Moony ;:** ^^ Nihaos!! @@U Hola a amb@s, ^^ me alegra muchísimo que les gustase y les pareciera divertido. XDD Creo que lo subí rápido. Gracias por leerlo.

**Javiera Black:** ¡¡Amiga!! ^^ Gracias por leer esto, y dejarme un R/R!! xD... ^^ Me alegra que te haya servido para reírte un rato. T_T Espero que te mejores [Con la cosa del hierro y eso] @@U Piensa en Black! Piensa en Black! XDD ¡¡Gracias!!

**Devilpatrix:** ^^ Hola!! XDD Me alegra que te gustara, y lo leyeras! ^^U Sí, creo que la radio fue la que más gustó [xD Yo también la considero dentro de las que más me agradaron] n_n Espero que la continuación te haya gustado! ^^ ¡¡Gracias!!

**Arwen-chan ;:** ^^ Me alegra que te gustara!! XDD Gracias por leerlo! @@U Qué tal? Éste capítulo te decepcionó? ^^U Espero que no! Gracias por leerlo.

**Tsubasa Lupin de Black ;:** Nihao!! ^^ Oye!! A ti no te conozco, pero siempre te he querido agradecer por los R/Rs que me dejas!! De todo corazón te doy gracias! ^^. T__TU Ay! A mi también me encanta la pareja.. ^^U Pero, prometí que haría un fic sin Slash! XDD Y tenía que ser este... [9.9U A menos claro que quieras malinterpretar la parte del perro y el lobo]. n_n Me alegra que te gustara. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!

***Rosie-chan*:** ^^ Nihao!! Bueno, millones de gracias por leer!! n_n Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara. XDD A mi también me gustaron esas imaginaciones! ñ__nU Creo que Ron tiene ¡demasiada! imaginación.. ¬¬U. ^^ Gracias por haberla leído!

**Hikari Takaishi Y.:** Amor de mis amores!!! ñ___n Gragón!! No hay palabras para describir la emoción que me da que me dejes un R/R en una historia que te haya gustado!! ^^.. .///. Gracias por todo lo que dijiste. n___n Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara. Espero no haberte decepcionado! ^^ ... ¡¡GRACIAS POR HABERLO LEÍDO!!

**Yadhwiga ;:** ^^ Me alegro que te haya provocado risa!! ^^U Se supone que ese es el propósito! =P...¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que éste te hay gustado.

 o.óU Bien, ya esto está lo suficientemente largo. ^^ ¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!

Mi e -mail: -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
